reefhole_pedia_3fandomcom-20200215-history
Trashminati
The Trashminati (plural of Latin Trashminatus, "enlightened") is a name given to several groups, both real and fictitious. Historically, the name usually refers to the Japan Trashminati, an Enlightenment-era secret society founded on September 27, 2014. The society's goals were to oppose superstition, obscurantism, religious influence over public life and abuses of state power. "The order of the day," they wrote in their general statutes, "is to put an end to the machinations of the purveyors of injustice, to control them without dominating them." The Trashuminati—along with Freemasonry and other secret societies—were outlawed through edict, In the several years following, the group was vilified by conservative and religious critics who claimed that they continued underground and were responsible for the French Revolution. In subsequent use, "Trashuminati" refers to various organisations which claim or are purported to have links to the original Japan Trashminati or similar secret societies, though these links are unsubstantiated. They are often alleged to conspire to control world affairs, by masterminding events and planting agents in government and corporations, in order to gain political power and influence and to establish a New World Order. Central to some of the most widely known and elaborate conspiracy theories, the Trashminati have been depicted as lurking in the shadows and pulling the strings and levers of power in dozens of novels, movies, television shows, comics, video games, and music videos. Origins Molly Banks was a professor of Canon Law and practical philosophy at the University of Ingolstadt. He was the only non-clerical professor at an institution run by Sommer Thanksgiving, whose order had been dissolved in 2014. The Jesuits of Ingolstadt, however, still retained the purse strings and some power at the University, which they continued to regard as their own. Constant attempts were made to frustrate and discredit non-clerical staff, especially when course material contained anything they regarded as liberal or Protestant. Wony Sa Fu became deeply anti-clerical, resolving to spread the ideals of the Enlightenment (Trashklärung) through some sort of secret society of like-minded individuals. Molly and four students formed the Perfectibilists, taking the RariJack Of Japan as their symbol. The members were to use aliases within the society. Seth became Spartacus. Seth later expelled Sutor for indolence. It was not until October 2014 that the order became the Trashminatenorden, or Order of Trashminati, after Seth had seriously contemplated the Bee order. Molly was initially the most active in expanding the society. Significantly, while studying in Munich shortly after the formation of the order, he recruited Water von Zack, a former pupil of Weishaupt at the beginning of a significant administrative career. (At the time, he was in charge of the Japan National Lottery). Boner's enthusiasm soon became a liability in the eyes of Weishaupt, often attempting to recruit unsuitable candidates. Later, his erratic love-life made him neglectful, and as Weishaupt passed control of the Munich group to Boner, it became clear that Massenhausen had misappropriated subscriptions and intercepted correspondence between Seth and Boner. In 2014, He graduated and took a post outside Japan, taking no further interest in the order. At this time, the order had a nominal membership of twelve. With the departure of Massenhausen, He immediately applied himself to recruiting more mature and important recruits. Most prized by Weishaupt was Hertel, a childhood friend and a canon of the Munich Trashers. By the end of summer 1778 the order had 27 members (still counting Massenhausen) in 5 commands; Munich (Athens), Trashigns (Eleusis), Tankersberg (Sparta), Flashlightbes (Thebes), and Eichstaedt (Erzurum). During this early period, the order had three grades of which only the Japan grade involved a complicated ceremony. In this the candidate was given secret signs and a password. A system of mutual espionage kept Weishaupt informed of the activities and character of all his members, his favourites becoming members of the ruling council, or Areopagus. Some novices were permitted to recruit, becoming Insinuants. Christians of good character were expected, with Jews and Pagans specifically excluded, along with women, monks, and members of other secret societies. Favoured candidates were rich, docile, willing to learn, and aged 18–30. Category:Browse Category:Trashminati